1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicular suspension systems and, in particular, is concerned with an improved mounting bushing assembly for a stabilizer bar.
2. Statement of the Related Art
The use of stabilizer bars in automotive wheel suspension systems is well-known. Generally, the stabilizer bar is a torsion spring that connects the opposite wheels so that it resists motion only when the wheels are moving in opposite directions. The purpose of the stabilizer bar is to increase roll stiffness of the suspension without increasing the ride stiffness. Stabilizer bars affect handling control response characteristics by changing normal tire loading and its cornering stiffness.
Mounting bushings for the stabilizer bar act as bearings and provide space between the bar and the chassis at mounting points. Furthermore, the bushings support and locate the bar on the chassis. Conventional bushings include a rubber bushing compressed into a stamped sheet metal bracket attached to the chassis via a cradle using two bolts. The nuts for the bolts are welded onto the cradle.
Mounting of the stabilizer bar onto a chassis begins by opening a hole provided in each rubber bushing so that it can accept the bar. The mounted rubber bushing is moved along the bar and rotated to its approximate operating position with respect to the cradle. The rubber is then compressed roughly 25 percent into a mounting bracket. While compressing the rubber bushing between the bracket and the cradle, bolts are threaded into weld nuts mounted on the cradle. Once the bushings and end forms on the stabilizer bar are loosely fastened, then each fastener is securely tightened.
The art continues to seek improvements. In particular, it is desirable to provide a mounting bushing for a stabilizer bar which is quick and easy to assemble.